Shut Up
by Ayns and Sky
Summary: Sky: One-shot for Stark X Zoey, written by moi, sans Ayns. xD Request: Puck and Sabrina are locked in some room together, sappy fluff and cuteness occur. Puck/Sabrina one-shot Canon/slightly AU? Takes place when they're 15


**A/N:**

**Sky: **Hi Hi ^^ This is a solo work by me. It's the one-shot reward for **Stark X Zoey's **request. Personally… I don't know, I don't think I did a very good job with this one :/ I hope it isn't a huge let down for Stark X Zoey, especially because we couldn't do their original request. (It would have been more than a one-shot :/) And I'm **very sorry this took so long, real life is kicking my trash. I'm having the month from hell and working 60 hour weeks in a heat wave. Kill me now!**

So, I know this is definitely not my best work, but I really did enjoy writing it, and I hope others enjoy reading it :) Mainly, I hope this lives up to Stark X Zoey's expectations. Also, credit to **Lumiere Nordiques for allowing me the use of Sabrina's cockroach fear XD I read it in their story and I plan to put it in "No Matter What" as well. I just couldn't resist it here. (Go read Felicity and Bliss, awesome stories^^)**

ANYWAY--for Stark X Zoey.

Request: **A cute and fluffy piece where Puck and Sabrina are locked in some room (escape optional) and get together.**

**This story takes place when Puck and Sabrina are 15 (assuming, after the defeat of the Scarlet Hand, but more or less canon)**

_*********_

_**Shut Up**_

_*********_

The walls were grimy in most places, cracked in several others. The lighting couldn't be classified any other way than 'gloomy and dim'. Cracks blossomed around the corners and the section of the floor nearest any foundations or structures. All in all, it seemed almost medieval, if not for the fact that machinery decorated half of the room, and every once in a while, an intercom would sound, reminding the inhabitants that they were still in a school.

Neither looked happy to be where they were, keeping a certain distance apart so they wouldn't accidentally bump into each other. While neither was dirty or covered in any grime yet, her long blonde hair was getting frizzy from the humidity, and she'd gotten some kind of sticky substance on her shoe. She was guessing gum; he'd guessed rat guts.

She was _really _not happy to be stuck with him.

"I blame you entirely."

"Yeah? Well I blame you."

She scowled at his retort, then kicked the locked door for the hundredth time, wincing when it had the same useless effect. "If you hadn't followed me, you wouldn't be in here."

"Yeah, good idea, let Grimm wander off on her own and get eaten by a dragon," he scowled right back at her. "Then I'd get yelled at by the Old Lady."

"One, there are no dragons in the school, and two, thanks SOOOO much for your concern!"

Sabrina Grimm huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the wall. She really hadn't planned to spend the entirety of gym class and lunch locked in a boiler room with the Trickster King, but then, she hadn't planned a lot of the unhappy events in her life.

"Yeah? Well there usually aren't any Jabberwockies in the local diners, but you managed to almost get eaten by one there last year!" Puck retorted, huffing right back and leaning against the opposite wall.

"…" Her scowl deepened at her lack of response. She had no witty comeback. "Yeah well… Shut up, Puck."

His scowl turned into a smirk, and he fell triumphantly silent. Several moments of silence followed, before Sabrina sighed and sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. "How long do you think before we get out of here?"

"Maybe you'll starve to death and die. I can always wait it out," Puck replied coolly.

"You're such a big help. Have I mentioned how glad I am you followed me when you should have minded your own business?" She grumbled, flicking at a speck of dust on her knee.

The day had started normal enough. Dragging Daphne out of bed, eating purple waffles, avoiding a Puck-prank… She'd gone to her classes and paid attention… That had been the start of it all. Watching her teacher too attentively. When would she learn?

It had been in Sabrina's natural and curious state of mind to follow when her teacher started acting suspicious and passing a package to another teacher during each break. It had switched hands three times total, before Sabrina had finally followed the young woman to the school's basement. What she had found was not at all sinister (although knowing that the other teacher involved was an Everafter had made her believe otherwise).

It had been around the time the teachers had begun kissing and making out that Sabrina had realized all she'd really done was waste her day spying on overdramatic adults who liked to meet in secret. In her haste to get away, she'd knocked over a janitor's supply trolley and caught their attention. The only reason she hadn't been caught and sent to detention was because Puck had grabbed her and hauled her through the nearest door. Which… the teachers had then locked and walked away from. Karma sure did suck.

She scowled at the floor, momentarily blaming it for their predicament, before looking back to Puck. His hair was un-brushed as usual, falling over his eyes a bit in the front. He was overdue for a haircut. At least Relda was still enforcing the 'no bath no deodorant, no food' rule she'd come up with several months back. It kept Puck clean and smelling less like a dumpster.

Sabrina wanted to sigh. At fifteen, he was just as immature, just as rude, and even more cocky. The only difference between the Puck across from her and the Puck that had drawn on her with a sharpie was height, more or less. He was inches taller, and not as stick-thin as he'd been at thirteen.

The worst part was, she still had a crush on him. She'd hoped it would have worn off—written off to tense situations and near-death experiences, or the fact that they were the only ones they interacted with in their age range for the most part.

Nope. Three years after meeting him, she still blushed when he teased her, and stared when he looked good. It didn't help that they already had a complicated and delicate relationship of fighting and saving each other. Knowing he had started growing for her and they'd end up married one day still baffled her, and secretly made her happy.

"Can I help you with something, Grimm?" Puck smirked, shocking her out of her thoughts.

Sabrina blushed when she realized he'd caught her checking him out, quickly turning her head away. "Yeah, why don't you find us a way out of here?" she snapped. Why did he have to look so good in cargo pants and a green t-shirt? "Can't you summon your pixies to break the door or something?"

"Left the pipes at home. Didn't expect any stupid Grimms to go poking into trouble," he said with a casual shrug. "Why don't you knock it down with your hard head?"

"Just shut up then," she grumbled. "Sooner or later, we-" her voice froze in her throat, making him look over in alarm.

In the next moment, before Puck could even open his mouth to ask Sabrina what was wrong, she was off of the floor, shrieking and jumping up into his arms. Startled, Puck could only catch her and stare as she clutched him in a death-grip, clinging so tight he felt his back pop at least once.

"What the hell is wrong?!" He finally demanded. "Stop screaming, I'm going to go deaf!"

Sabrina shook her head vehemently, practically trying to climb up his chest and onto his shoulders. By the time Puck had her steady and no longer shrieking, he'd already found the source of her distress. A cockroach was toddling along near the wall she'd been leaning against, completely minding its own business.

"…Are you serious?" Puck asked, scowling. "It's just a cockroach, Grimm. It can't hurt you."

"IT'S FREAKING GROSS!" She shouted right into his ear.

"OW," he snapped. "Get off of me, you're going to break my eardrum!" He tried to shake her loose, but it didn't work. She was refusing to go near the floor.

"Do you want me to kill it then?!" he demanded, wincing when one of her hands found his hair to hold onto.

"Oh my god, don't squish it, it'll make a disgusting noise and a mess!" Sabrina insisted, finally getting comfortable in a sideways piggyback-chokehold.

"Then what do you want me to do, Grimm?!"

Sabrina took several calming breaths, reminding herself that it couldn't get to her if she stayed on Puck. "Get rid of it!"

"Oh sure, I'll just wish it away," He said sarcastically. His cheeks were a little flushed, but he looked around for something to get the cockroach out of her sight with. Thankfully, while Sabrina continued to whimper and use him as a jungle gym, the cockroach went into a crack in the floor and vanished.

"Uh… I uh, I got rid of it," Puck said, taking full credit. "Go ahead and look."

Sabrina peeked from his shoulder, relaxing when she didn't see it at all. "You did?"

"Yep. I saved you," He puffed up a bit, smirking. "You can swoon over me now."

"Ugh!"

Sabrina got down and shoved him, annoyed, flustered, and flattered all at the same time. She'd expected him to be a lot meaner about her fear of cockroaches, not to go back into 'adore me' mode. Still, she was grateful that he hadn't put it in her hair or anything awful… And regardless, it WAS gone.

Puck looked at her for a moment, then scowled when she made no move to swoon or adore him. "I should have just dropped you."

"Well if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even be in here!" Sabrina stomped her foot to express her anger. She knew it was childish, but she was beyond caring.

"You know, one of these days you're gonna be in trouble and wonder where I am—I'll be laughing my butt off and remembering this moment," Puck snapped. "You are the most selfish and ungrateful troll ever. No wait, I take it back—trolls are awesome. So just shut up already."

Sabrina's mouth dropped open, and she clenched her fists. "No, you shut up! You keep acting like I always need you to save me, and I don't!"

"That's a laugh!" Puck gave one sharp laugh to emphasize his point. "Name one time you were in danger and I didn't have to save you!"

"Well gee, that time you got your wings ripped off in your 'attempt' to save me, oh, and how about the time you nearly killed me over a freaking water gun?" Sabrina shot back. "Nevermind the fact that I wasn't in any _danger _this time!"

At once, his expression became hard and tense. It took him a moment to think before he spoke, and his voice was cold. "It was a cannon, and an accident. And it could have been dangerous this time."

"Yeah, well I didn't see you saving me after that 'accident'," she said, turning away from him. Her voice got a little louder. "So if I'm a selfish and ungrateful troll, you're a useless and arrogant jackass!"

"Yeah? Well you're ugly!" Puck shouted back, eyes turning silvery blue in his anger.

Sabrina whirled around. "You smell like garbage!"

"And you're short!"

"Well you're freakishly tall!"

Puck took a step closer. "You're the last person I want to be stuck with!"

She met him, stepping up to the challenge. "Well you're the last person _I _want to be stuck with!"

"Well you look ridiculous with all that makeup on," Puck retorted, balling his fists and towering over her.

"You sleep with a stuffed unicorn, you big baby!"

Puck's cheeks reddened. "Well you have zits, gross!"

"Shut up!" Sabrina's hands went to her face, feeling around.

"Why don't you make me, Grimm?" He taunted, glaring. "You're all talk and no action, and everybody knows it!"

"Oh yeah? Oh yeah?! Well you… Your hair—you're a—you smell like—your face looks like a-" Sabrina broke off mid-sentence, completely out of insults. She suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, squeezing her eyes shut. It was the only thing she had been able to think of on such short notice.

Puck's eyes went very round at the sudden kiss, and all he could do was stand there and feel stupid. He was confused at first, and then very aware of the fact that she was actually kissing him. The only thing he could coherently think of was a simple question.

_'Exactly what was she going to say my face looked like? Oh well.'_Then he was kissing her back, eyes closing and hands going to her waist. Neither of them would have been able to answer if anyone asked how it had happened, or how long they'd kissed, once they pulled back. The room was mostly silent, leaving way too much space for all the things they weren't saying. Sabrina shifted awkwardly and glanced away from him, letting go of his shirt finally.

Her face was more flushed than before, expression both happy and embarrassed. Slowly, she turned to look up at him to see if he was disgusted.

"So," Puck smirked, looking utterly confident and sexy as he shoved his hair off of his face with one hand. All the anger had shifted to amusement or playfulness. "That shut you up."

Sabrina scowled. "I think it shut _you _up. Now why don't you shut up and kiss me this time?"

"If you insist," he smirked and cupped her chin, suddenly pulling her up into a much less angry kiss. Her body felt like it was melting against his, and she closed her eyes blissfully. She didn't have very much experience kissing (and she sincerely hoped he did not either) but in her opinion, Puck was an excellent kisser. The last thing, however, that she planned to do, was tell him that.

When the kiss broke, she pulled back and licked her lips nervously. "And by the way, I am not-"

He cut her off with another kiss. For a moment, she started to push him away to continue her thought, not wanting to give him the power to stop her from talking. It only lasted a moment though, and then she was kissing him right back. To hell with talking.

They both pulled back to breathe, flushed and staring at each other, challenging the other to say something. Puck decided it was his turn.

"What exactly does my face look l-"

Sabrina cut Puck off with another kiss, grabbing his shirt again. This time, he started goading her towards the wall, making her stumble. Gripping him tighter, she pushed against him, trying to push him up against the wall so she could have control. In the end, neither of them had budged an inch, and both were breathing heavily when the kiss stopped. His lips curved into a smirk, hand coming up to touch her cheek briefly.

They both stood there, neither budging, neither moving to kiss or speak. Her eyes were studying him, waiting for him to move, and he was watching her lips for any indication that she was going to act.

This went on for several moments. It was too much for Sabrina to take.

"Well?" She asked.

His eyes flickered behind her, playful and green. "Cockroach."

A grin lit his face when that single word made her jump up on him again, shrieking. With a triumphant laugh, he spun them and moved to the wall, dropping her on her feet and pinning her by the shoulders. "Just kidding!"

Her mouth fell open. A brilliant scarlet flush spread over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "I-will-kill-you," she insisted, enunciating each word.

"Yeah right," he leaned down so that their noses were inches apart. "You totally want me."

"I do not. I just couldn't think of any other way to shut you up," she glowered in denial.

"Really? Then I must tell you about this one time when I was helping a goblin friend clean the mud out of his stomach fat-roll, and-"

She closed the distant between them, kissing him fully on the lips. He was grinning like the cat that got the canary when she pulled back.

"Just shut up," she said, unable to stop herself from grinning back. "It's your turn to kiss me now."

"Who's winning?" he asked, leaning down and kissing her again.

"Mmph," she replied against his lips, eyes closed.

"Didn't catch that," Puck murmured, breaking the kiss.

"I said I am," she leaned up to stop him from fully pulling back, but he stopped her with a finger to her lips.

"I'm letting you win then," he said cheerfully, moving his hand so she could initiate the next kiss.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but she did lean up and kiss him again. By the time they managed to make it out of the boiler room, Sabrina was holding his hand, looking thoroughly kissed. Puck was walking alongside her, a smug look on his cute face. "So, Grimm," he said casually. "We're probably both going to have detention."

"Yeah, thanks for that. Instead of just snooping on one teacher, we did that and missed like three classes."

"Classes are boring anyway," He shrugged. "Besides, if you don't say anything about the teachers you were spying on, they won't say they locked us in the boiler room. I can say you got overwhelmed by my greatness and fainted, so I took you to the nurse, or home."

"I'd rather have detention," she scowled up at him.

"Fine fine. You fainted because you were sick," he amended.

"Fine," she agreed.

They walked in silence for a few moments, before Puck tilted his head to look at her. Sabrina noticed, waiting for him to speak, but he didn't.

"Can I help you, Puck?" she echoed his earlier statement, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya know, any time you ever feel like shutting me up… Feel free," he grinned at her. "And don't be shy, you can put a little more feeling into it."

Sabrina grinned back, unable to help it. "Shut up, Puck."

"Make me, Grimm."

*********

**A/N:**

**Sky: **I have such a hard time with random happy fluff XD I like drama and angst and gut-wrenching twisting plots of DOOM that make Ayns panic!

Ah well, I hope you liked this, and sorry if it's not very good :/ All my best work is with Ayns, but we've both been so busy I barely even got this done as it is. ; ;


End file.
